A Tale of Two Slayers and a baby
by Cakidor
Summary: Buffy gets a call the day after graduation. Faith’s pregnant. Let the fun times roll as Buffy gets stuck with baby responsibilities eight months later. Wonder how Faith’s going to take this?
1. Prologue: Wha?

**Disclaimer: **I own absolutely nothing

**Spoilers: **Nothing much, I guess season three

**Rating: **I suck at ratings, I'm just gonna stick it at PG-13

**Summary: **Buffy gets a call the day after graduation. Faith's pregnant. Let the fun times roll as Buffy gets stuck with baby responsibilities eight months later. Wonder how Faith's going to take this?

**A/N: **Bleh, I'm a pretty crappy author. I had this idea a while ago and wrote it, most likely it'll get maybe five chapters at the most before it's forgotten, although I will try hard to actually complete something. Thanks to Dana Poole Rules for the reviews, they spurred me into action.

**Prologue: Wha?**

"What do you mean 'she's pregnant'!" Buffy screamed not fully understanding. The doctor, fearful of the angry young woman in front of him hurriedly tried to explain.

"Yes well… when a man and a woman… love each other… well…"

Buffy cut him off, "Don't patronize me. How is it that… that bitch in coma, the one in shape and slim, if you haven't noticed, is pregnant?"

The doctor either didn't hear or ignored the young woman's cursing. "Oh sorry, well it really is a miracle that the child even survived. It seems she's not far a long, explaining why there would be no signs…"

"Oh…" The blonde didn't know what to say. Being called to the hospital was frankly a shock to her. It had been only had only been yesterday when she'd defeated the mayor and the fight with her sister slayer was still in her mind. She wondered why she had been called in the first place though at the time had just ignored it. Now seemed a good as time as any to find out. "Why'd you call me?"

"The patient didn't have anything on her, but a wallet. We assumed her identity could be explained by it, but it seems she mistakenly had yours. We called you in hopes that you could tell us who she is. How'd she get such a wound?"

'_Mistakenly. And I'm a vampire. That thief probably grabbed it off me!_' Her frown deepened with his words and her thoughts. She could tell the truth that the brunette lying in coma was a murder or… "I… uh… she did it to herself. I mean I knew she was upset, but I never though she would try suicide to run away from it." '_Ok, question, why didn't I tell the truth? She deserves to rot in coma and then in prison! But a baby…_' She was going to finish answering his questions, but he interrupted before she could finish.

"Ah… yes, that would explain the cuts on the arms. I had thought they were from a fight, but it was obviously from self mutilation. Poor girl… at least she has a friend to go to."

_'Self mutilation? Is this what an evil badass does in her free time? Who would have that… wait friend? No, no, no!' _

The doctor mistook the look on her face as being upset about the cutting and went on to say. "The patient has many, though don't feel bad. When someone's done it as long as she seemingly has, they get skilled at hiding it. Now what did you say her name was again?"

"Faith… Faith uh… I don't know her last name..." Buffy said in somewhat of a daze. She didn't bother to listen to the doctor calling after her as she left. Everything just wasn't right. The rogue cut herself? She had to have done it before she was a slayer. From what the doctor had said Faith had a lot of scars… something being a slayer would have prevented.

The Chosen One really shouldn't care. It shouldn't make a difference that her enemy had mutilated herself. It shouldn't make a different that her enemy was lying in coma. It shouldn't make a different that her enemy was pregnant. It shouldn't make a difference that her enemy was her slaying sister, that her enemy had been her friend.

It shouldn't make a difference, but it did.


	2. Chapter One: What a way to wake!

**Disclaimer: **I own absolutely nothing

**Spoilers: **Nothing much, I guess season three

**Rating: **I suck at ratings, I'm just gonna stick it at PG-13

**Summary: **Buffy gets a call the day after graduation. Faith's pregnant. Let the fun times roll as Buffy gets stuck with baby responsibilities eight months later. Wonder how Faith's going to take this?

**A/N: **Ah, ok this is going at the same time as the prologue. It's all you're going to get for a while seeing as the next chapter is only partly written. Please review! Oh and I forgot to mention that this is a bit AU in the fact that technicly the mayor didn't go visit Faith and let them know who she was.

**Chapter One: **What a Way to Wake

**Faith's POV:**

'Pain. Excruciating pain. What was going on? Fighting… I was fighting with B. Never thought death would hurt so much, but this is hell right? It can't be hell though… this hurt too much. B stabbing me didn't even hurt this much. Ok… I'm alive… and in pain… so open your eyes.'

Faith hesitantly opened her eyes, but quickly shut them again. It had been so bright, too bright. She brought herself to open them again to a sight that she thought would _never_ happen. She was surrounded by doctors who were busy with… delivering her baby? Her mind was hazy with the months of sleep and pain so she turned her attention to searching the room. That was when her eyes fell upon the petite blonde staring at her in shock.

"What the…?... Baby…? Hospital…? B…? Ugh…" Her mumblings went unnoticed by the doctors or even the fact that she was awake. She thought Buffy had heard them though she didn't have much time to wonder as she passed out.

**Buffy's POV:**

'Erg, why am I dong this again? Oh yes, now I remember. Faith just happened to get the urge to get knocked up before I put her in coma. So now she's having a baby. Isn't that nice? And aren't I the kind hearted soul to take the kid in? I just… I couldn't let the baby be adopted… what if it had gotten a bad home? Or what if it turns up with slayer abilities? It doesn't deserve that, even if it is her spawn.'

Buffy sighed, not liking this at all. Technically, she was an adult, an adult was able to adopt. That wasn't really the problem .The hospital had left her to be responsible of the baby since its mother was in coma. Adoption wasn't much more of a step up after that. No, the real problem was having to explain where she was always off to. The problem was having to explain bringing a baby home to her mom…never letting any of them know the baby's mother.

She turned away from the doctors and hopefully away from these thoughts that only served to stress her. Her gaze fell onto Faith. The other slayer was a puzzle to her as usual. How could someone so evil look so innocent, weak, and… young? 'She's only seventeen yet she's lying in a coma practically dead… because of me.' She couldn't blame herself or have any such thoughts. The rouge slayer had once been her slaying sister; the one person she thought could understand the loneliness she went though. 'Of course she'd understand, you and the Scoobs completely ignored her. Not to mention living by herself in that motel room, if that's not loneliness what is?' The darker girl had still betrayed her! The circumstances didn't matter; she had tried to kill all those she loved. That wasn't something easily forgotten.

A few minutes passed as she watched the girl who was giving birth and yet didn't even know it. Then it happened. For a flicker of a second, those brown eyes opened. She was in shock. Faith was awake… though it could have only been her imagination. No. Again those eyes opened. The rouge looked so scared and confused; probably one of the few times Buffy had seen her like that. "What the…? Baby…? Hospital…? B…? Ugh…" She caught those words, though so soft no doctor or nurse could hear them. The slayer had passed out, but she didn't have long to contemplate that, for there were the cries of a new born baby and annoying nurses.

"Miss Summers… Miss Summers… Miss Summers!" The nurse who was shaking her seemed worried.

"What? Oh… yes, the baby."

"Yes, the baby." The nurse patronized. "It's a girl, would you like to hold her?"

"Yeah, sure." The nurse handed her a beautiful little girl. There were some wisps of brown hair, darker than even her mother's and eyes of a same brown hue. She was instantly in love. This little girl might have come from a killer, but was sweet enough that at that moment she didn't care.

"What would you like to name her then?" One of the nurses asked curiously.

"Kyran Hope Summers."


End file.
